


Conflicting At Best

by Man_Who_Sold_The_World



Series: Conflicting At Best [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Who_Sold_The_World/pseuds/Man_Who_Sold_The_World
Summary: Leia Organa's habits are varied, and some she hates. Wilhuff Tarkin enjoys his pets, even those who bite, and those who are traitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Translation】不可调和Conflicting At Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006990) by [isaakfvkampfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer)



She’s a pretty little thing, young. That’s not why he likes ~~hates~~ her. _She’s a powerful little thing, passionate_. The passion she holds for her own projects is that of which he can mimic in his own, even if their projects are… **_conflicting_** are best, and at worst _**treasonous**_. 

She rebraids her hair in the traditional Alderaan style. He likes it down, all the better to _tug_ and _pull_. It’s not a particularly favorite practice of hers, but he wasn’t a particularly favorite hobby of hers either. 

He sneaks behind her as she finishes with the last of the braids. _They remind her of home, a good reminder to have right now._ She gasps as his arms snake around her waist, his face nuzzling into her shoulder, he chuckled at the sound.

_“I’m afraid one of these nights, you’ll have a blaster when you do that.”_ She whispers, closing her eyes.

**_“I’m surprised you would admit such a fear, shows weakness.”_ **

_“Should I not fear you?”_ She asks as he nips at her shoulder. 

**_“That would be unwise, dearest Princess, considering I do have that blaster you mentioned. I would not vocalize such thoughts, however. Just a piece of political advisory…”_** Another nip.

_“I do not need your political advisory.”_ She retorted. _“And I thought you told me to voice my concerns and fears.”_

_**“We aren’t quite in bed…”** _

_“Really?”_ She responded coyly. _“I could hardly tell with all the biting you’re doing…”_

_**“I haven’t yet bit you, dear princess, would you like me to?** _

She responded silently, merely leaning into him.

_He began to carefully undo her braids, letting the tendrils sift through his precise fingers._

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, I have ice water. Comment and leave kudos and perhaps a prompt or two.


End file.
